


You're Welcome

by Seidraikiri



Series: Way-finder duo [2]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Blushing, F/M, Fluff, Hair buns, Moana is shy, Oneshot, Short Story, You're Welcome[the song], cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seidraikiri/pseuds/Seidraikiri
Summary: "Don't say it." she ground out, it was no use anyway. The demi-god; Maui smirked. "What else can I say except you're welcome?"





	

||

Moana groaned loudly, why couldn't she make her hair into a bun today? It was beyond annoying. She usually did this a lot... "Ugh, what's wrong with my hair today? I can usually do this by myself..." she grumbled. 'Maybe I could ask...' Well, she was embarrassed of asking. She wasn't shy to ask the demi-god. If he could tie a bun, why couldn't she?

She blushed, he would laugh at her anyway. It wasn't even something she would pend on it for a second. 

She sighed loudly once again. She stood up walking towards the trees Maui loved to lounge at. 

"Maui!" She exclaimed, the demi god raised an eyebrow at her. Why was she waving her hairband at him? He jumped off the tree. Quickly tying his hair in a bun while walking towards the chief's daughter. Moana stared at his bun, weirdly. Was something wrong with it?

"Hey Curly." 

Moana smiled at the nickname and went back to a flustered face. "Ah.."

"What's wrong?"

She played with her toes in the soil, and tip toed from side to side. Maui chuckled in amusement. It seemed that what she was about to ask was embarrassing. 

"What's wrong Princess?" 

She sighed. "Could you do me a favour?"

The Demi-god raised a curious eye brow. "Sure. Depends on what it is. As long as it doesn't involve me, losing or braking my hook." he said, smiling a bit. 

"Ah... Could you tie my hair into a bun for me? I'm having problems. And I don't know why! It's really annoying! And well you tie your hair into a bun a lot... So could you tie my hair into a bun for me?"

Maui's smiled leered and widened. "Ahaha. Your asking me to tie your hair into a bun?" he said, highly amused. 

She growled and pouted. "Ugh, fine you don't have too..." she said, turning to walk away. 

"Fine fine, I was just joking curly. Loosen up a bit... Pass me your hair band." 

Pulling Moana's hair into the right angle to make a bun, he placed the bun in place and tied it. Only to have the lower part of Moana's hair bulge back.

What? The hell? Happened!? He knew how to tie buns so well. "Hey Curly, did you brush the middle of your hair...?" he asked. Of course he knew a lot about hair. How do you think he got his smooth and silky hair?

"Ahh, well I think I did—"

"You have tangles, that's why your hair's not forming into a proper bun."

"Ahh..." 

Magically out of nowhere, Maui had a comb in his hand. Moana scrunched her forehead in confusion of where he got that, Maui laughed noticing her face. "How do you think my hair's this good curly?" 

Moana snorted, he really did love to brag about his hair.

||

Maui let out a big sigh of relief. "Done Curly."

Moana smiled, feeling her hair's smooth feel. "Thankyou Maui!" she exclaimed. She would be coming to him a lot too him to make her hair. 

Moana lips formed into a 'Don't you think about it.' look.

She hoped he didn't say his favorite line.

"Don't say you're welcome."

He smiled evilly and playfully. "What else can I say except you're welcome?" he sang, chuckling at the end, bending down and kissing her hair.

He smiled. "You're Welcome Moana." with that he walked away, leaving Moana blushing with her Maui-made bun.

'Damn him... Thankyou Maui...'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Maui x Moana oneshot. I found it cute! I hope you liked it; comments are highly welcomed!  
> XD, I found this cute! [I don't know how to tie my hair into a bun either actually... I guess I also got my idea from there?] Anyway! I love how he calls Moana curly. And the song 'You're Welcome.' just makes me dance and chuckle.
> 
> This couple is cute and adorable to be honest. I ship it so much


End file.
